the_harrowed_manfandomcom-20200215-history
Learthio Maricus
Learthio Cecillio Maricus was a Colovian thief and opium addict, as well as a beggar. He was Milus Corrigan's partner in many points in the story and formerly was an associate of Pennycoat, Camus Redigan, and Harrisim Kyle. Learthio struggled with opium addiction, homelessness, and depression throughout the events of the story. When he was 19, Learthio met Milus and the two began a life of cutthroat thievery. Before Learthio became associated with Milus, he worked as an opium peddler in the Colovian's streets and the Marketway and before that, a thief in the small city of Fargo with his friend Eivan DeGallo. Learthio and Milus fought and disliked each other over the course of the novel. Milus saw Learthio as a dirty and pathetic opium addict, and Learthio saw Milus as a sheltered and soft upperclassman. Learthio and Milus's relationship strengthened slowly over time after they realized what they each had to go through to get to where they are. Learthio struggled with the problems of opium addiction, where many people had encouraged and forced on him during the story. Many of Learthio's relationships revolved around using and/or selling of opium. Learthio and his friend Ferris often were supplied by a dealer named Caradog, while Learthio's girlfriend, Dawson, supplied opium to him as well until her initial overdose. A prostitute who favoured Learthio, Viola, often lifted items from other client's clothes in order to help Learthio pay. Learthio did manage to subside from using in certain points of the story due to Milus and Camus being harsh towards him. History Background Information Learthio Maricus was born in the small city of Fargo. Coderic Maricus, Learthio's father, was forced to raise Learthio by himself due to Learthio's mother leaving. When Learthio was 14, he met Eivan DeGallo, who introduced Learthio to thievery, which he became instantly attracted to. Coderic quickly found out about Learthio and Eivan's intentions and Learthio was put up for adoption and placed in a workhouse. Learthio soon ran away and lived with Eivan, where he continued to steal. Learthio also began using opium at this time. Two years later, the two soon met an older thief named Calvio who offered Learthio and Eivan a chance to make profit off of the items that they were stealing, due to the fact that Calvio had a fence. The three began stealing together and making large amounts of money. Learthio frequently also smoked opium by himself, which he spent a large portion of the earnings on. When Learthio turned 17, the stealing operation he and Eivan had set up with Calvio began to fall apart. Calvio's fence was soon caught by the Fargo Watch, and Calvio was caught soon after. Learthio and Eivan went into hiding to avoid being caught as well. Learthio's opium use also became increasingly worse. After a few months of hiding, Eivan was eventually caught and Learthio fled to the Colovian City. Without a home, Learthio fell into a life of drug addiction and homelessness. He soon began working as an opium peddler for a woman named Sand in order to keep himself alive. He also met a young man named Ferris through his selling, and the two became friends. Ferris also let Learthio move in with him into his apartment, where Learthio became good friends with Ferris' older brother, Rellard. Learthio lived a quiet life for two years, peddling opium and living with Ferris. Learthio soon quit peddling opium and began getting opium from Ferris' supplier, Caradog. Category:Characters